Crying In A Dream
by Orenji.Tea
Summary: Tohru is all alone and feels that nobody accepts her until Yuki comes along. YukiTohru.


Crying In A Dream  
- One Shot -

By: Orenji.Tea

Summary: Tohru is all alone and feels that nobody accepts her until Yuki comes along. Yuki/Tohru.

Rated: PG-13

This is my first fic that I actually finished and posted it, and didn't ditch! XD I feel so proud of myself. I would like to thank my beta, duoduel, for helping me and encouraging me all the way through when I wrote this fic. Arigato (x10!)! Now onto the story…enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine…although I wish all of them were.

---

"Hana-chan? Uo-chan? Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?" I try to call out into the darkness but my voice does not make a sound except for a small rasp coming from my throat. I can feel it. No one is there. My eyes! What is wrong with my eyes? I try to get up from where I am but I cannot see. I stumble as I use my hands to help me navigate and find out where I am, but I feel nothing around me.

"Shigure-san! Momiji-kun?" I try to call out again desperately but only silence calls back to me.

My heart is beating fast and faster. I am afraid. What have I done to deserve this? Okaa-san, help me…onegai! I can feel helpless tears start to stream down my face. Is this what jigoku feels like? Is this where I will spend the rest of eternity? Doushite! I don't know what to do and I sit where I have fallen with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them protectively. What have I done? This is all I want to know! I could never imagine being here forever and not knowing the answer to that one and only question. What will I do? W-What will I do!

I open my eyes as I feel myself screaming. My throat has a stinging sensation so I rub it, but it doesn't go away. I can't believe that it wasn't real and it had only been a dream. I sigh in relief. I turn to my right and peer at my glow-in-the-dark clock I had gotten as a gift from okaa-san before she died only months ago. It reads: 3:43 AM.

I glance around my dark room and think of closing my eyes and going back to sleep, but I am scared. I am afraid of being alone like I had been in my dream. What if I lose my eyesight? What if I'm all alone once again? I have always been afraid of being alone. It was the 5-letter word I had always dreaded, ever since I was a young girl. I remember…

- flashback -

_I am sitting by myself once again, away from the class as they are playing the game that I hated. The game is called Fruits Basket, where everyone is named a fruit and we shout out the fruit names in front of the class. _

"_You are an orenji!" the class representative calls to one of the kids._

"_You are a ringo!" he calls to another girl. "You are an ichigo!" _

_I can hear screams of laughter as everyone is called, except for me. It is my turn now and the class representative stops in front of me, where I am sitting by myself. "You…" he pauses, "…are an onigiri." _

_Everyone becomes quiet as they stare at me, but one by one they start to giggle and laugh. Soon, they are all rolling on the floor laughing and pointing their fingers at me, snickering. I try to back away but I am frozen from fear and sadness. I can't move my chair. It is like it is stuck to the floor and won't move. But soon, the laughter dies down and the game begins. I am forgotten once more._

"_Pineapple!"_

_The calling begins and soon everyone has been called upon but me. Am I invisible to everybody? I am an onigiri, not a fruit in the fruits basket. I guess I was never meant to be part of the group, nobody but a loner. Alone… The tears start to blur my vision and I weep in loneliness. _

- end flashback -

I sigh as I look out of my window next to my bed. I am scared of being alone, scared of being left out from everybody…scared that I won't be accepted.

Suddenly, I hear a slight padding outside of my room. Pitter patter. Pitter patter. I hide under my covers thinking widely of what may be coming and I hear my bedroom door quietly swing open. I listen from under the blankets as stiff as a board and try to breath e as quietly has possible in short pants.

"Honda-san?" a tired lavender-eye male murmurs groggily. I immediately recognize the male's voice and I slowly slip out of the covers. I gaze up at him and forget my worries. His ruffled lavender-colored hair messy from sleep, his delicate, beautiful features are accentuated by the faint glow of the moon and the star shining through the window and hitting his pale face. I love all of him.

I continue to stare at his figure and I notice that he has a very worried and concerned look on his face. My worries return to me once again and Yuki must have sensed my uneasiness as he slowly shut the door and stepped across the room towards the bed where I sat.

"Honda-san, are you okay?" he asks. I can hear worry cloak his words and my heart jumps.

"Hai, I'm okay," I mumble back but I doubt he believes that I am telling the truth.

"Iie, you aren't," Yuki insists, "I know you aren't. I had woken up because I heard screams coming from your room."

I look blankly at him. How long had I been screaming? I can feel tears stinging my eyes once again and they blur my vision. I wipe them away and look out of my window. What am I supposed to say?

"Gomen, gomen," I murmur. I really don't know what else to say to Yuki.

"Honda-san!" I feel a weight fall onto my bed and I look up to him with tear-filled and helpless eyes.

"Yuki-kun…gomen," I whisper once again. I can feel him open his arms and wrap them around me, comforting me as I sob into his chest.

"It's not your fault. Just tell me what's wrong, Honda-san," he says in between my sobs as he holds me in his arms as best as possible without transforming into his animal form.

If I wasn't terrified right now, I would have been nervous that Yuki was actually holding me, in his lovely embrace. It would be heaven. I am silent for a minute as my sobs die down and I recollect in my mind what had happened in my nightmare.

"Yuki…" I start and recite to him from the straight to end. As soon as I am finished speaking, I can feel the heavy weight in my heart lighten slightly. I sigh in relief and I can feel a bit of happiness come from within.

"Arigato," I thank him with tears brimming in my eyes, "…for everything, Yuki-kun."

Even though it is dark in the room, I can see him blush at what I had said, his cheeks flushed with a rosy pink. I see him hesitate for a second, but he then shakes it off. "H-Honda-san…" he started slowly, "would you…like me to a-accompany you here t-tonight?"

He turns away for a second but faces me again to hear my response. I stare back at him in shock because I don't know what to say! My heart starts to race again. In my whole entire life up until now, I have never slept with another person of the opposite sex before, not even in the same room! I nervously shift my weight on the bed and I can feel my fingers gripping tightly at the edge of my blanket.

'This is so stupid of me!' I think as naughty mental images enter my mind, 'As if something like that would happen to a sixteen-year-old like me anyways.'

I exhale loudly and look up to Yuki's patient and handsome face once more. "Hai," I say softly and look down with a blush on my face, "onegai…"

He looks down at me and smiles, making my stomach flutter with butterflies. Why am I so nervous? Everyday before now I had seen his smile a million times but it seems different now. Before I can answer my own question, I suddenly see Yuki's face coming closer to my own. Closer…and closer.

I squeeze my eyes shut. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? I can feel my heart pumping a mile a minute once more, as it had just a few moments ago. Maybe this is just a dream like the bad nightmare I had woken up from, but instead it felt really good.

My eyes flutter open to see if Yuki is still in reality, there. He is… I can see his lips inching closer and closer to mine – so close that I can feel his sweet breath on my face. I am so nervous that I fall back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow softly with my hair fanned out all around me. What do you expect of me? I haven't ever been kissed by a boy before!

Suddenly, ever so slightly, I can feel lips pressing upon my own. Is this how it feels to be kissed? It feels like a fire burning within myself, a surge of electricity flowing through my body.

Yuki's lips brush across my own, sometimes only barely touching the other and then moving away. I yearn for more as I try to press my lips more fiercely with determination with his. I can feel his tongue exploring my mouth, licking every nook and cranny.

"Honda-san…"

I hear him murmur as we each take a quick breath before we indulge in our fantasies once again. I blush when I notice that his weight is on top of me, pinning me to the bed with only little room between our chests so that he wouldn't transform.

"Honda-san," Yuki whispers into my ear, "your mouth is so sweet." I giggle at the thought and of how Yuki is so polite even when we are expressing our love for each other.

"Yuki-kun," I say, "just call me Tohru from now on, okay? You don't have to always call me Honda-san. It's too polite!"

He hesitates at first, but then nods in agreement and gets up to sit on the bed.

"Hai…Tohru."

I giggle once more but quietly this time as I remember that it is still the middle of the night and we might disturb the others who are sleeping in the rooms next door.

"Yuki," I sigh, "I'm really tired."

He nods and lies down on the bed next to me, slipping under the covers and entering the warmth of my bed. "I am too," he whispers and turns to face me. He slips his arm over my waist and draws closer to him, tucking my head under his chin.

"Aishiteru," Yuki says.

"Aishiteru, Yuki-kun," I mumble in his shirt as I snuggle with it and close my eyes. His lips are upon mine one last time before we both fall into slumber. The very last thing that I remember before drifting off is that I wanted to stay in his arms forever and ever, together.

---

Forever, together…

I open my eyes. I have a feeling that something was very wrong, but I can't seem to make it out. What is wrong? I frantically try to search for Yuki's figure next to me but he is not there.

Suddenly, my vision is darkened and I see nothing but pitch black. I scream in terror. Why does all of this seem so utterly familiar, like I have experienced such thing before? What is wrong with me?

That is when I remember. The paint and the sadness I had felt when I had experienced my dream, my nightmare. The dream…does that mean that Yuki was part of my dream too? I try to think but my brain doesn't seem to want to function.

"Yuki-kun!" I cry out desperately, sobbing. "Yuki…"

I can't be! Everything that I had felt for the first time with my love was nothing but a dream? I try to move but I can't feel anything near me to help support me to stand. My vision is gone but I still try to feel what's around me. Nothing.

I long for Yuki to save me, to be my Prince Charming. But I now know that he was never there. He had never said 'aishiteru' to me. It was only a dream.

I know now that I was always alone from the start. Tears roll down my cheeks again and I sob loudly into my hands. I can't stop this time. It's like all the confusion and hurt was building up inside of me and now I'm letting it out.

My sobs are interrupted when I suddenly hear a click, followed by menacing laughter coming from behind me. Suddenly, my vision is back to normal and I quickly spin my head around to see who was behind me. But he is too fast. I only see a glimpse of his pink kimono with an evident smirk on his face before he disappears. He is gone before I can see who he is.

"Sweet dreams," I hear someone whisper into the night.

I know that voice… I try to recall it and I frantically look around the room to find out where I am. The room is painted a very dark red color, almost black and I am shocked to find there are no windows or doors. I am terrified…

It suddenly dawns to me who that person is. Akito. I bang on the wall behind me and try to cry out in angry tears.

"Yuki!" I scream.

I scream his name over and over again, for him to save me. Finally I can scream no more and I fall back down. I hear soft laughter coming from somewhere near me and I can picture Akito's face smirking.

"Stupid little girl," I hear him whisper. "No one is here to save you."

I scream in terror. As I do, I hear a snap coming from one corner of the room and once again, all I see is the pitch-black darkness and I am back to my nightmares once more.

- fin -

Some Japanese words that I used in my fic:

Okaa-san – mother

Onegai – please

Jigoku – hell

Doushite – why

Orenji – orange

Ringo – apple

Ichigo – strawberry

Onigiri – riceball

Hai – yes

Iie – No

Gomen – sorry

Aishiteru – I love you

Arigato for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first fic. Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
